La diferencia
by Lenguadeplata
Summary: Para Eleone "...había sido un preludio mortal hacia ese momento, que definía, como todo en aquella habitación, la diferencia. La diferencia entre su vida antes, y después de ese día. Ese día se parecía a este." (ItachiSasuke)


**La diferencia**

_Para Eleone, con mucha pasión_

Había perdido todo. Había destruido todo. Y se había asesinado a si mismo. Ese día.

Para alguien que cerrar los ojos no supusiera oscuridad, sino escapatoria, plantearse porqués no tenía ningún sentido. Había visto la muerte varias veces en una misma persona. Había visto su propia muerte. Ese día.

Y como un recipiente vaciado, deambulaba, con el único objetivo que sus débiles conexiones cerebrales podían concebir: La muerte.

* * *

...era líquida pero se enganchaba delicadamente a su piel. No había nadie que pudiera comprender la sensación de sentir la sangre dentro de si. Era la única cosa que veía con claridad a través de la negrura. Transparentándose las gotas al escurrirse. De un granate peligroso sobre la suciedad y de un rojo estridente en la piel blanca...así es como la veía ahora, gota a gota, barriendo la suavidad y la pureza que sólo podía poseer alguien obsesionado en matarle. Envuelta en sombras, pero brillante, deslizándose con lentitud infinita y dibujando líneas entre las imperfecciones de su cuerpo. De su hombro. De Uchiha Itachi. 

Avanzó acompañado de su propio eco. Escuchó más atentamente que de costumbre y observó más detenidamente los claroscuros de la débil luz nocturna entrando por unas maltrechas rendijas. Esos contrastes que parecían acompañar a la sangre, la gota de sangre oscura, en su hombro. Una sensación recóndita parecía querer flotar entre el silencio dejando una marca imperceptible en forma de sequedad en su garganta. Sin embargo, una idea le recorrió el cuerpo con claridad. En otros tiempos quizá hubiera gemido al entenderla.

La comprensión de tal percepción desencadenó pequeños detalles que se negó a aceptar. La casaca le pesaba, parecía rozar con aspereza el resto de la ropa. La parte interna de su brazo inservible se pegó más a su cuerpo. El cuello de su camisa le picaba en la clavícula y un débil espasmo recorrió su cuello. Notaba, los notaba, los latidos de su corazón en sus piernas.

La persona que tenía frente a él, que no había levantado cabeza y apenas se movía a pesar de las heridas, se le presentaba como el límite de la incertidumbre. Podía apartarle de sus pensamientos y olvidarle a placer cuando tenía otro centro oscuro, sanguinario y obsesivo en el que concentrarse, pero ahora sabía que sólo podía pensar en él y en todo lo que representaba en su vida. Se detuvo, y de nuevo pareció perder la razón cuando se sumergió en las sombras, las luces, la sangre, la piel...y comprendió que el tiempo pasado tras ese día (el día que cambió su vida) había sido un preludio mortal hacia ese momento, que definía, como todo en aquella habitación, la diferencia. La diferencia entre su vida antes, y después de ese día.

Ese día se parecía a este. Con la diferencia de que antes la sangre la tenían gravada cadáveres y esta vez era su hermano, de pie frente a él como antaño, el que las sentía caer por su cuerpo. Algunos cabellos de Sasuke se movieron al compás de un péndulo, cuando lentamente, alzó su rostro para clavarle una mirada igual de vacía que la suya, pero con un brillo especial que no sabía distinguir. Le sorprendió que no quedara rastro de la furia asesina del vengador que le había llevado a ese lugar y a tal estado.

El chico no parecía demasiado interesado en continuar luchando. Sólo dejo que el viento se topara con las paredes del recinto y hiciera levantar algo de polvo. Bajó de nuevo la mirada sólo para levantarla rápidamente de nuevo. Se sentía desconcertado. Ahora que ya había perdido toda su fiereza y su orgullo¿por qué no le mataba sin más dilación? Imaginaba que le gustaría verle sufrir al notar que su confianza y temple se habían desvanecido por completo. Nunca en su vida había experimentado esa sensación, de vacío completo, de liberación de algún modo. Su martirio le resbalaba, si su hermano Itachi le resbalaba. Diecisiete años de una vida de ninja y renegación habían terminado con él. Sí, eso era posible. Durante mucho tiempo había comprendido que lo que él hacía no era vivir, así que si su hermano le mataba, no sería tan dramático, pues ya lo había hecho una vez. El debería haber muerto aquel día.

Ahora le miraba con una valentía con la que jamás se había atrevido. Le miraba indiferentemente, como a todos sus demás conocidos y compañeros. Ya no le quedaba nada. Había decidido desprenderse de él, el único punto y centro de su existencia. La sangre le caía por el hombro, pero no le dolía, no le importaba. Olvidó la furia con la que siempre había deseado enfrentarse a él. El dolor, la vergüenza y la ansiedad.

Observó la figura oscura del hombre que tenía frente a el. Avanzaba con aplomo y debilidad, mientras el roce de sus sandalias reverberaba en sus oídos. Pronto todos los demás sentidos sustituyeron a la vista. Mirar sólo le producía náusea y mareo, como envuelto en una noria de sombras. El olor se volvió intenso e inhaló sangre y deseo. Un deseo perverso, a medio camino entre lo carnal y lo prohibido. Escuchó la nada en el viento, y las débiles respiraciones intermitentes de su hermano. Sintió el ardor de una piel familiar contra su hombro. Dedos que se derretían en su herida. Se le erizó el vello. Más dedos se encontraron sin permiso con sus labios y con sus dientes y con su encía, descubriéndole el gusto obsceno de la locura.

Consintió que el peso de su hermano venciera su rigidez, cayendo suavemente sobre el polvo y respirando tierra. Incapacitado y ciego, notó las manos de Itachi en su rostro. Caricias rudas por su sien y su pelo. Una mano se deslizó hacia su pecho, presionándolo ¿Iba a matarle así¿Estrechándolo contra el suelo hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera resistir esa fuerza? Seria una forma muy poética de morir para Sasuke Uchiha, aplastado por la presión.

Para Itachi, que durante años se había sentido poseedor del alma de su hermano, aquella situación no era más que el reflejo físico de una realidad emocional. Así que el miedo que había sentido por un instante al sentir la mirada vacía de su hermano mermó cuando comprendió que aquello no era tan diferente a su forma de actuar con _normalidad_. De repente, se vio envuelto en una sensación placentera física de liberación. Si en su mente había oscuridad, estaba bien, la aprovecharía. Impulsos traicioneros y no tan traicioneros recorrieron su pecho hasta la garganta. Era el revuelto de piel blanca y cabellos negros, la sensación de sus dedos en los labios de Sasuke. La incertidumbre, el caos.

Más piel se deslizó por su vientre, sus brazos. Aquello era una orgía de sentidos que Sasuke no había experimentado jamás, aunque no se sentía lo suficientemente cuerdo para hacer una escala de valores. En su boca los dedos se movían sin vergüenza y su respiración aumentó en un ritmo frenético. Itachi continuó su enajenación hasta que con los sentidos al límite, sustituyó sus dedos por sus labios, y le besó. Era un beso que les sumergió en aquel día. Labio con labio la oscuridad fue sustituida por el miedo de dos hermanos destinados a destrozarse. Sasuke vio a un asesino. Itachi al niño que lloraba sin consuelo. Ambos vieron más sangre...cadáveres...su familia..., pero sólo uno de ellos tuvo miedo. Un miedo mortal que le atrapaba desde entonces. Temía a la sangre, temía al propio miedo, pero sobretodo, tenía miedo de aquellos ojos llorosos, de la verdad.

Atrapados en una conexión de pasiones, el corazón de Itachi sufrió un vuelco. Sus ojos se abrieron sin comprender...mientras notaba el flujo de sus venas disminuía. Se paraba. Todo a su alrededor se detenía. Un destello le hizo parpadear por última vez.

Por la mejilla de su hermano...se derramaba una lágrima.

**FIN**

**  
**

_Dedicado a Eleone por su encantadora perseverancia. Sólo espero no decepcionarte demasiado. Como ves es algo medio poético, medio visual, pero es que soy incapaz de escribir una historia de verdad. Muchos besos, Umi._


End file.
